I Think I Love You, Hyung!
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Boyfriend yaoi fanfic. DongSeong couple. DLDR! NO BASH/FLAME ALLOWED!


**I Think I Love You, Hyung!**

**Disclaimer: Boyfriend belongs to god, their parents, and Starship Ent.**

**Pair:DongSeong (DonghyunxHyunseong)**

**Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, Yaoi**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyunseong tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia selalu memperhatikan Leader mereka. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia menjadi begitu peduli dengan sang Leader. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia jadi gugup saat ia hanya berdua dengan Leader tersebut. Ia juga merasa sakit, saat Leader mereka melakukan fanservice dengan member lain. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi gugup dan tidak bisa menatap mata sang Leader saat mereka berbicara.

Dan saat itu, ucapan sang Maknae menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunseong-ah, bangun~" ucap sang Leader sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hyunseong. "Aniya~" gerutu Hyunseong sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Ayolah, hari ini kita ada comeback stage. Dan sebagai Hyung tertua kedua, berikanlah contoh yang baik pada dongsaengmu, ne?" pinta Donghyun sambil tersenyum.

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi Hyunseong merasa seperti ini. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat melihat senyuman Donghyun atau saat ia tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan sang Leader. Ia mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar Jeongmin dan si kembar untuk membangunkan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yah~! Tidak terasa hari ini kita akan comeback!" seru Jeongmin saat mereka berangkat ke stasiun TV. Youngmin menanggapinya dengan hal yang sama. Hyunseong tidak menghiraukan mereka, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela. "Hyunseongie, gwaenchana?"

Hyunseong tahu siapa yang menanyakannya. Karena hanya satu orang di Boyfriend yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Kim Donghyun.

"N-nde, nan gwaenchana, hyung." ucap Hyunseong gugup. "Jeongmal?" tanya Donghyun lagi, Hyunseong mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Saat mereka sampai, para member berebutan keluar kecuali Hyunseong. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia ditinggal. "Aish, nappeun dongsaeng! Seharusnya kan mereka menungguku!" gerutu Hyunseong. Ia baru akan membuka pintu mobil, saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kim Donghyun. "Hyunseongie, ayo turun. Member lain sudah pergi ke ruang ganti."

"Ah, ne. Tapi apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya Hyunseong sambil turun dari mobil. "Menunggumu." jawab Donghyun.

**BLUSH**

Hyunseong merasa wajahnya memanas, mendengar perkataan Donghyun. "G-gomawo hyung.." ucapnya.

"Ne~, ayo masuk."

Di ruang ganti, para member sudah hampir selesai. Staff-staff noona memberikan Donghyun dan Hyunseong kostum mereka. Donghyun selesai lebih dahulu, ia menyibak tirai bilik tempat Hyunseong berganti baju. Awalnya, ia ingin menanyakan apakah Hyunseong sudah selesai atau belum, tapi...

"Hyunseong-ah, kau sudah se-"

"**GYAH**!"

"Mianhae! Kupikir kau sudah selesai!" ucap Donghyun sambil menutup tirai dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Hyunseong, berusah menormalkan detak jantungnya. Well, tadi Donghyun menyibak tirai tersebut, tanpa bertanya, apakah Hyunseong sudah selesai atau belum, ia hanya langsung membuka saja. Dan tidak sengaja, ia melihat tubuh Hyunseong yang topless.

Hyunseong terududuk di lantai bilik tersebut, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan wajah memerah. 'D-Donghyun hyung.. Dia... Melihat tubuhku...' pikirnya. Wajahnya tambah memerah memikirkan hal itu. "Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku segera memakai baju."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, capeknya~" ucap Youngmin saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm mereka. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dorm mereka. "Hyung, jangan tidur di lantai. Nanti kau sakit." ucap Kwangmin. Youngmin mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hyunseong hyung." Hyunseong menoleh saat Minwoo memanggilnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara di luar?" bisik Minwoo. Hyunseong mengangguk, diam-diam mereka berdua keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Apakah kau menyukai Donghyun hyung?" tanya Minwoo. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyunseong.

"Apa kau menyukai Donghyun hyung?" tanya Minwoo lagi.

Hyunseong menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Molla..." jawabnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu perasaanku ini suka atau bukan... Aku tidak mengerti apa itu rasa suka..."

"Hyung, apakah kau merasa bahwa kau begitu peduli padanya?" Hyunseong mengangguk.

"Apakah hyung merasa gugup dan tidak bisa menatap wajahnya saat berbicara dengannya." Hyunseong mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah hyung merasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang lain?" Hyunseong mengangguk lagi.

"Itulah yang dinamakan rasa suka, hyung. Perasaan saat kita merasa begitu peduli pada orang itu. Saat kita merasa gugup dan tidak bisa menatap wajah orang itu saat berbicara, saat kita merasa sakit saat melihat orang itu bersama orang lain. Itulah rasa suka." jelas Minwoo. "Hyung, tolong nyatakan perasaanmu pada Donghyun hyung."

"Aku... Tidak bisa." ucap Hyunseong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut jika Donghyun hyung menolakku, dia akan menjauhiku... Dan aku. tidak ingin Boyfriend hancur karenaku... Aku lebih memilih memendam perasaanku daripada Boyfriend hancur..."

"Hyung, apakah kau menyayangi kita semua? Para member Boyfriend." tanya Minwoo. Hyunseong mengangguk lemah. "Kalau begitu, nyatakan perasaanmu, Hyung. Jika Donghyun hyung menolakmu dan menjauhimu, aku akan membantumu agar Donghyun hyung kembali bersahabatan denganmu, kembali menjadi seorang Hyung dan Dongsaeng seperti biasanya. Dan kalaupun misalnya, Donghyun hyung menerima perasaanmu, kita akan menyembunyikannya dari media massa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung menyakiti diri hyung sendiri dengan menyembunyilkan perasaan hyung. Jika kau menyayangi Boyfriend, nyatakan perasaanmu hyung."

"Gomawo, Minwoo-ah. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo." Hyunseong memeluk Minwoo erat. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya sekearang sudah mengalir. "Gomawo, terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku atas perasaanku. Terima kasih sudah memberiku keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Gomawo, Minwoo-ah."

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo hyung. Uljima ne? Tidak mungkin kan kau menangis sambil menyatakan perasaanmu?" ucap Minwoo. Hyunseong menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. "Sekarang, datangi Donghyun hyung dan nyatakan perasaanmu, ne?"

Hyunseong mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dorm menemui Donghyun hyung. Sementara Minwoo,tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu dorm. Kepalanya ia benamkan diantara lututnya. "Tolong Hyunseong hyung, tolong bahagiakan orang yang kucintai."

.

.

Hyunseong perlahan menghampiri Donghyun yang berdiri di balkon mereka. Donghyun sibuk melihat ke langit, sehingga tidak melihat Hyunseong yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hyung."

"Hyunseongie, kau membuatku kaget! Kupikir kau sudah tidur." ucap Donghyun. Hyunseong tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hyung, apakah salah jika aku menyukai salah satu di antara kita berenam?" tanya Hyunseong. Donghyun sempat merasa agak kaget, sebelum menjawab.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, Hyunseongie. Kita tidak bisa memilih siapa yang ingin kita sukai, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Kita tidak bisa menentukan, kepada siapa kita menaruh rasa suka. Karena itu, tidak apa-apa jika kau menyukai salah satu di antara kita berenam. Jika nanti, kau dan orang itu berhubungan, sebagai leader aku akan melindungi hal ini dari media massa."

"Gomawo, hyung." ucap Hyunseong. "Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Nan neol saranghae. Aku menyukaimu, ani, aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku tidak memerlukan jawaban mu sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, jika Hyung menolakku. Aku hanya ingin mennyampaikan perasaan ini." ucap Hyunseong lalu beranjak masuk kembali ke kamar mereka, sebelum Donghyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Setidaknya dengarkan perkataan orang lain dulu!" ucap Donghyun. " Nado saranghaeyo. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak debut dahulu. Bahkan sejak kita pertama bertemu, saat masih Trainee. Aku menyukai senyummu, suaramu, kebaikanmu, dan segalanya padamu. Shim Hyunseong, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" ucap Hyunseong lalu memeluk Donghyun erat. Donghyun mengelus punggung Hyunseong. "Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo."

"Ne, cheonma-Hatchih!" ucap Donghyun sambil bersin. Hyunseong melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat hidung Donghyun sedikit merah. "Hyung! Dari tadi kau di luar dan tidak memakai jaket, sweater, ataupun syal! Kau bisa sakit! Lihat, hidungmu sudah memerah!"

"Mianhae, aku lupa." Hyunseong menggerutu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghyun lalu mencium hidung Donghyun. " Eomma sering melakukan itu padaku jika hidungku memerah karena kedinginan." jelas Hyunseong, Donghyun mengangguk mengerti.

Donghyun menyentuh dagu Hyunseong dan mengangkatnya, hendak menciumnya. Hyunseong menutup matanya erat, bersiapa akan apa yang terjadi. Melihat reaksi Hyunseong, Donghyun tersenyum dan berakhir mencium dahi Hyunseong

"Ng? Hyung, kenapa?"

"Wajahmu masih ketakutan saat akan kucium, akan kulakukan nanti jika kau sudah siap, ne?" ucap Donghyun. Hyunseong mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Saranghe, Shim Hyunseong."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Donghyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.." Minwoo masih menangis di depan pintu dorm. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja mendekatinya.

"Mengapa namja manis sepertimu menangis, hm?"

**END**

My first fanfic! . Fanfic ini sebenernya udah agak lama, tapi males ngepublish. Terus, karena di , ff Boyfriend itu jarang, jadi author publish nih ff! Mian, kalo ffnya jelek/ada typo. ! DO NOT BASH/FLAME!

Ppyong~


End file.
